


Aurora Borealis

by justdreamingalone



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone is single, Feels, Fishing, Multi, Norway (Country), Porn With Plot, Sauna, Threesome - F/M/M, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreamingalone/pseuds/justdreamingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is a woman who seeks a weekend of relaxation and solitude in a cabin in the Norwegian woods - this plan goes awry when Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch move in the cabin next to her - doesn't mean this is a change for worse though!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> All right, I don't even know where to start. I don't know what made me write that either, don't judge me… they (as in "Tom, Ben and OFC") were in my brain one day and wouldn't shut up until I started writing.
> 
> And, despite this being my first smut story ever i couldn't simply start with some easy m/f fluffy cuddlesex, i had to whip out a m/m/f threesome, including anal/vaginal dp, if that's not your cup of tea you might not want to read on, sorry.
> 
> Another heads up for those who don't like Ben-smut after his marriage. I started to write that before even the news of the engagement were out, so I hereby declare this work of fiction a fangirl-friendly AU where neither Ben nor Tom are bound to some significant other! They are both single in this story, no adultery involved!
> 
> Also, seems like I'm unable to write pwp, so here, have a really lengthy one-shot, including some character development and some feels at the end. I might have some ideas for follow-up one-shots, too, but given the frequency I actually sit down and write something i better make no promises…
> 
> Oh, and this story contains fishing, killing fish and gutting it. I kept it as vague as possible but if you are bothered by that you might not want to read on (or simply skip the first half, the interesting things happen towards the end of the story anyways! ;) )
> 
> And last, this is the first time I wrote something in 1st person in English, so I hope I didn't mess up too much…
> 
> This story is not betaed.
> 
> If you are still reading, enjoy the story! ;)

I sighed deeply as I put my bags in the little sleeping room of the cabin. The three hour drive from Oslo to the fjell area where my uncle had his holiday home in the woods left me exhausted after a long day at work. I decided to make some tea first and then take care of the firewood - the cabin had no central heating but a nice fireplace and as it was nearing september the nights got a bit chill again.  
  
Being a little refreshed after enjoying my tea I changed out of my working clothes to something more appropriate for wood chopping. Not caring for a brush I simply put my hair in a low ponytail, put my hiking boots on and went to the shed to get the necessary tools. I frowned a little when the quiet was disturbed by the sound of an engine. Chainsaw? No, too saturated. Motorcycle? Too low. I looked around and caught a glimpse of silver through the trees. A car. Must be some fancy one though, it sounds too good for the average ones I normally see around. As I was pondering over the car and its owner, it approached further and i got a better look. New. Sleek. A man driving, another one on the passenger seat. Unfamiliar license plate. A foreigner? As the vehicle got nearer I noticed the steering wheel on the wrong side. British then. The car finally drove by and seeing the faces of the two men clearly, my mouth dropped open in shock and I nearly lost the grip on my little axe. The two had noticed me too and stared back at me, the passenger with an unreadable expression on his face, while the driver looked slightly panicked. I stood unmoving and watching the car as it disappeared behind the next bend, the engine sound and the noise the tires were making on the gravel slowly fading. John's and Stine's then, there's no other cabin back there. Unless they lost their way, that is.  
  
Shaking my head to get out of the disbelieving trance I had put myself in, I went back to wood chopping, and by the time I had enough firewood to get me through the next two evenings, I had almost successfully blocked out that Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch obviously were staying in the cabin right next to mine. The car hadn't come back so they were most likely settled down by now.  
  
After an uneventful evening and a quiet night in my little cottage I decided to go for a walk around the little lake to get rid of some pent up energy and put myself in a better mood. It was only when I saw a lonely figure sitting on the boardwalk leading into the lake, fishing rod uselessly lying next to him, when I remembered who was staying in that cabin next to mine. Looks like I was better at superseding than I was giving myself credit. I tentatively approached the man, he must have had noticed me by now as the path where I was walking was well observable from his point of view and I wasn't exactly silent making my way through the shrubs. Great. I hope I don't come off as a creepy stalker now. Before I made my way up the landing I softly called out to him. "Tom?" I saw his shoulders sag slightly before he straightened up and turned around with a little too cheery grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"Hey, no need to put up a show for me, I guess you didn't come here to deal with fangirls."  
The slightly irritated look he met my eyes with made me melt a little on the inside and I stuttered a bit before I got out what I was planning to.  
"Well, what I really wanted to say, as I noticed the looks on your faces when I stared at you in your car yesterday… uhm… first of all, sorry for staring! And, I recognized you. Both of you - well, I am a fan… But, I solemnly swear that I won't spill anything about you being here on the internet, I won't take pictures and I won't harass you, I promise!" I felt my cheeks grow warm and took a deep breath. "I just thought I should tell you that as you must have been wondering what this crazed woman next door was up to - I won't bother you and you can enjoy your holiday here - whatever made you choose this lonely place!"  
I started a bit when Tom chuckled lowly, now a small but genuine smile on his lips. "Why thank you, I guess? I must confess you were quite an intimidating sight yesterday, standing there, staring, with your axe in your hand…"  
"Sorry…" I looked at my feet sheepishly. "It's just like I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet any of you - well, make that 'have a look at you without a TV or computer screen necessary' - and now it happened here of all places."  
Tom rubbed his neck as he was craning his head at an uncomfortable angle to look at me while talking and I noticed a slight change in his expression before he started talking again. It was like he was throwing a little bit of his caution to the wind. "Won't you sit down for a while? I guess it's more comfortable to talk eye to eye that way."  
I sat down next to him on the wooden planks, my feet dangling over the water surface, and turned slightly towards him. "Yeah, that's better I guess." He smiled and and caught my eyes which made me start to argue internally if that made me feel really comfortable or really uncomfortable. I was nervous, so much was certain.  
Not being able to hold his gaze much longer, I let my eyes roam the surroundings and noticed the fishing rod lying next to Tom on the planks, the line disappearing into the shallow waters. Glad for a distraction, I asked curiously, "Are you actually intending to catch something with that or are you just trying to look busy?"  
The actor grinned a little shyly and ran his hand through his curls. "Well, Ben's folks told us that it would be all right for us to go fishing, but honestly, I don't have a clue."  
"I could explain it to you, but only if you actually kill them and eat them - I won't let you pull out the fish just for fun." I stated solemnly. Tom nodded, his serious expression matching mine, and my respect towards him just grew a little more.  
"So, there are mostly trouts in this lake and they are quite easy to catch, but they are predators and mostly catch flies, so they need moving bait. Ever watched 'A River Runs Through It', the movie where they are fly-fishing all the time?" The Brit nodded again but looked a little puzzled. "Basically that's the way to do it, just not as artistic. But you have to keep the target moving, throw it out and pull it in again, make it jump and twitch a little and you'll have your fish in no time!" I made sure the line was equipped with the right hook and bait and then spent the next twenty minutes to explain and show the right technique to the man. He turned out to be a fast learner and when he finally caught his first fish I cheered him on as he pulled it to shore.  
"There you go!" I smiled at him as I showed him how to get the fish off the hook and to provide a quick death for the animal. "Make sure you kill them as soon you get them out of the water, it's cruel to let them suffocate to death." Tom looked at me with a crooked smile. "Wow. I didn't think you had to think of so much just fishing. Thanks for the tutorial!"  
"You're welcome - and I guess I will be on my way now, I feel like I have occupied your time quite long enough!"  
"It's all right," he smiled, "I've enjoyed your company." I smiled back and turned around to get back to the path along the shore, and giving him a final little wave I disappeared into the woods again. When I was halfway round the lake I noticed now two men standing on the little landing, obviously still fishing. From time to time the wind carried soft laughter from the opposite side of the lake and I smiled at the thought of Tom sharing his little encounter with me with his friend.  
  
I had just arrived at the cabin maybe ten minutes earlier when I heard a soft knock at the front door. I was wondering who that might be - logically there were only two men close enough to knock on my door as the area was already quite deserted around this time of year, but my mind was reluctant to accept that these two would voluntary set a foot in the lion's den, or in our case, the fangirl's cabin. So I was quite surprised to open the door and find Tom Hiddleston behind it, smiling crookedly and holding three quite big trouts out in my direction.  
"Sorry to bother you again, darling!" He hesitated and I melted at his trademark endearment directed at me. "It's just, Ben and me realized that we both are perfectly able to cook fish but we never needed to gut them. Any chance you could do that for us? In exchange we would invite you to dinner, see, I managed to catch three of them!" He flashed me one of his charming megawatt smiles combined with puppy-eyes, and honestly, you would have to have a heart of stone If you were able to resist that look.  
"Sure, no big deal! Come on in" His smile turned thankful, and noticing my outstretched hands he handed me the fish to unlace his muddy boots. Walking towards the kitchen I had a short episode of "What the hell are you doing here, girl, that's Tom fucking Hiddleston for fucks sake!" but fortunately I managed to get myself back together before we arrived at the sink and I had to deal with him again.  
"Want to watch? It's not nearly as gory as dealing with meat." Nodding and with a curious expression on his face, he stood next to me when I quickly washed the fish, gutted them and washed them again before handing them back to Tom, all the while explaining shortly what I was doing and why.  
"Wow, that was really fast! Thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome! So…"  
"Yes, yes! Lets see," he glanced at his watch, a little awkwardly as he was holding the fish in his hands, "come over around seven? Everything should be good and ready by then!"  
  
I accompanied Tom to the door and waved him goodbye, then closed it and leaned against it to take a deep breath. The adrenaline my body provided due to that unexpected second encounter was wearing off and my hands were shaking slightly now. Right. I had just agreed to dinner with two of the most gorgeous men of our time, so I think it would be all right to be a little nervous. I glanced at my watch, two hours left. Lost in thoughts, I went back to the bedroom to go through the clothes I brought with me. Great. The best I came up with was a pair of jeans, a plain black tight fitting tee and a cosy fleece jumper. It had to do, I came here to relax after all, not to impress anyone. Picking some clean underwear I went to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. After toweling off I took a critical look in the mirror and realized that I didn't even bring makeup. Well, they would have to deal with my natural face then, after all, they already saw me, and I doubt my appearance during my wood-chopping session was very flattering.  
  
I had still almost half an hour left when I was done so I sat down to gather my wits for a few minutes before heading out to walk over to the neighbouring cabin. The air was crisp and cold and I enjoyed the ten-minute walk. Arriving at their door, I felt relaxed and refreshed and couldn't contain a smile when knocking on the door.  
  
It was Benedict who opened and gave me a curious once-over which made me smile even more.  
"Hi! So,Tom told me you knew us but he never even mentioned your name?" He said with a cautious look on his face.  
"My goodness, I'm such a tit, I never even asked for your name!" Tom rushed out of the living room to join us at the door. "I'm SO sorry!"  
I laughed, meeting his eyes and nodding in greeting. "Its Agnes. Agnes Svensson."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Agnes." Ben extended his hand and I took it with a firm grip, relieved that he finally graced me with an honest little smile.  
  
We made our way to the kitchen where a small dining area was set up and Tom pulled out a chair for me to sit. The table was already set and the two men started to put the food on our plates, it was a simple yet delicious meal, the trouts, baked potatoes and green salad. Ben poured us all some white wine and I had to chuckle when I noticed the English label on the bottle. "You're not joining the alcohol smugglers, are you?"  
The older actor regarded me with a boyish grin. "No, no worries, just the legal amount! But John said it might be easier if we just brought the stuff with us."  
"And a lot cheaper! How do you know John and Stine anyways, Tom referred to them as 'Ben's folks' this morning?" I inquired.  
"John's a cousin of my mom. He invites me to that cabin every time we talk and finally I took the chance…" he trailed off, a wistful expression on his face.  
"Why now? Why the two of you? Sorry, I'm just curious. The internet knows you are friends, but I honestly didn't expect you to go on a holiday together. And it's not really season over here any more." I paused. Was I overstepping a boundary here? "Sorry, I'm probably too nosy, you don't have to answer."  
Tom exchanged glances with Benedict and then took to reply. "Well, you probably heard about these stalkerish fans Ben has to deal with these days? It's worse than what was made public, so when we met a few days ago and poured our hearts out we decided to take a break for some days. It was quite a last minute decision. As for me…" I watched his expression darken for a few moments before he got himself back under control, "…bad breakup."   
I couldn't help but huff. "That makes two of us." With the eyes of both men on me after that statement I was pushed to elaborate. "Almost four years down the drain. Fortunately we didn't live together yet, because last month he decided to fuck the nineteen year old intern in his office. In the office toilets. Bad luck was there was CCTV surveillance material showing them leaving the restroom together quite disheveled. They both got away with an official warning but office gossip is a bitch so I found out quite soon. And sent him packing."  
"So, this is your way of coping then, leaving for the woods for some time? I must admit, it helps more than I thought." Tom asked compassionately.  
"Well yes, that's step two actually. Last weekend my friends dragged me to clubbing in Oslo, intent on getting me laid - rebound sex is a great way to clear someone's mind! Unfortunately, it seemed like the only men interested in a fling with some thirty year old woman were balding, greasy men with beer bellies going on towards their fifties… No, thank you very much. The guys my age were too occupied with leering at some teen girls, and that reminded me a little too much of how my relationship ended. So step one had been failing rather spectacular. Step two works quite well so far." I put on a brave face and grinned at the two men who again exchanged some silent conversation before steering the talking to some less unsettling topics. The time passed quickly and I was amazed how much we had to talk about and how I felt really comfortable with the two actors.  
  
"Oh, another thing", Ben piped up, more and more relaxing during the evening, maybe because of the wine we were drinking, "do you happen to know a thing or two about home saunas? Seems like Tom and I are more the spa full service type, but this sauna looks too inviting to not use it, just, we can't figure out how to operate it."  
"Oh, I might be of some help." I said, smirking internally, thinking of the sauna John and Stine had had built in about a year ago to replace their old run down one. "Just show me where the problem is?"  
"Yes, sure, come on!" He nearly jumped up and I followed him to the hallway while Tom was busying himself with our empty plates. "You know, we were expecting an oven, maybe a knob to adjust temperature and an on/off switch, and met with a computer - we were to scared to screw something up to even touch it!"  
I grinned and approached the screen, tapping it lightly to bring it to life and immediately starting to navigate through the menu. "See, here you adjust temperature, humidity, heating intervals…" Yes, I admit, I was showing off a little, and I couldn't contain my mirth when I turned towards Benedict and saw him standing there, slack-jawed and incredulity showing in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you right at the beginning. I build these things!" I grinned up at him.  
"You build saunas?"  
"I build the panels. I'm working at the programming department of the company that builds these interfaces."  
Ben just stared at me blankly when Tom called out from the kitchen "And? Did she get JARVIS to talk to her?"  
"I understood that reference!" I deadpanned back to him, Benedict adding "I guess we can call her Tony from now on!"  
At that, Tom stuck out his head from the kitchen, a questioning look on his face.  
"I build these things." "She builds these things." Ben and me told him in unison.  
"Ah." Was all Tom could manage.  
"What is it about you guys losing their shit whenever a woman is versed in technology?"  
We had a good laugh at that and I proposed to go through the necessary steps again, when Tom suggested that I should come the next day to set up the sauna myself as they were both a little inebriated by now and Tom was sure they would have forgotten half of the stuff when waking up tomorrow.  
"Well, you know, I gutted your fish and you invited me to eat it with you, so if I get your sauna going, you maybe should invite me to use it with you, too!" I joked halfheartedly and missed the glances the two men shared again.  
"Oh, we'd love to! So, let's say six p.m. tomorrow to start the thing, then it would be ready to use at eight? Be sure to bring a robe if you need one, i think there are only two over here which we will need."  
"Really? Wow, thats great!" I grinned and suppressed a yawn. "Uh oh, that's my cue i think. I guess I will leave for home now, I'm dead tired!"  
"Yeah, it's gotten quite late." Tom agreed. "Shall we walk you home?"  
"No, no, it's all right, I got my flashlight!" I showed them a small but bright LED torch I carried with me in the back pocket of my jeans.  
We bid our farewells quite quickly after that, and only on my way back to my cabin I realized to what I had agreed so foolhardily - having dinner with Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch was one thing, but sharing a sauna with them? If it hadn't been for the cold air that crept to my skin i might have fainted at the thought. Well, maybe I could worm my way out and just set the sauna up and leave again - chances were that the two would prefer being alone too, after thinking that through tomorrow morning and sober. All that was left for me now was go to sleep and get these two men just a little out of my head again.  
  
Saturday morning started out misty and damp, so I had a really long lie-in and only rolled out of bed before noon, limbs heavy from too much sleep and my mind still slow. It was only after my second cup of coffee when my brain alerted me of the events that were about to take place this evening. I decided to just pack some bread, cheese, fruit and a bottle of water and walk up on a small hill nearby, it was one of my favourite places around here and it always helps me think to just sit there and do nothing. I put on my weather jacket as the sky was still overcast, if it'd really start to rain I should stay halfway dry making my way back to the cabin. Sitting on a small rock munching an apple I decided to really go for the whole sauna experience. I was not overly self-confident at my looks, though I guess I'm doing all right, but the prospect of seeing Tom and Ben clad only in a towel - if even! - far outweighed my insecurities.  
  
When I came back to the cabin I had a long shower again and then settled on the sofa with a book. I must have dozed off, because the next time I looked at the clock it was almost six already so I jumped up from where I sat, hurried to the bathroom to quickly run a brush through my hair and braid it, and then just grabbed my car keys and drove over to my neighbours. Being really tight in time also prevented me from packing all the stuff I would need for the sauna, and on my short drive over I came to think that it might be better if I didn't come across too eager and would be my perfect way out if things started to feel awkward. After all, I couldn't be sure that the two actors didn't have changed their minds since yesterday. I knocked on the door and when Tom opened with a wide grin my hopes just went up a notch. He invited me in with a flourish, took my jacket and led me to the control panel with his arm around my shoulders. Oh, that feels nice. And he smells so good! I just startled myself enough with these thoughts to not lean in too much and bury my nose in his soft tee-shirt. Benedict waved from the inside of the sauna in greeting and then proceeded to inspect the sauna cabin with boyish curiosity. I stood before the panel and shivered a bit when Tom moved up behind me, close enough to feel his body warmth on my back. "So, do your magic then!" I heard the smile in his soft spoken words and turned my head to grin back before I started running the programme. Five minutes later the sauna was all prepared and I prided myself for not screwing up and not letting my hands shake despite the close scrutiny of Tom. Ben grinned at us from the far wall of the sauna, his arms outstretched towards the heating elements. "I already feel them radiating heat! So, how about making ourselves comfortable in the living room and chatting a little until the temperature is up and ready?"  
Oh. So no backing out from their side, either. Well…  
"Uhm. I didn't bring my stuff - guess I have to go back to mine and get it then?"  
"You don't have to join us if you feel uncomfortable! Not that we wouldn't love to have your company!" Tom chimed in, eyes wide with worry. "Just, you seemed okay with it yesterday, after all you made the proposition?"  
"No, no, I'd really like to join you! I just fell asleep while reading this afternoon, I would have been late if I had packed my bag before coming here!" I felt flattered by the relieved expressions on the faces of both men and went on. "I guess I'll leave to pack my stuff and be back in about half an hour?" They both nodded eagerly and Benedict added that we would have some tea and light snacks while we waited for the sauna to get ready.  
  
Arriving back at their cabin I was summoned to the fireplace in the living room, where we had tea and biscuits on the comfortable sofa. The two men made me sit between them and the tea and the closness made me feel quite warm before the sauna even started. When we heard the beep that announced the sauna being appropriately heated, the men went to the bedroom to change into their robes and left me to divest my clothes in the little nook with the shower next to the sauna entrance. I decided to just leave the robe of my aunt I brought with me hanging next to the door and wrap myself in the large towel I would sit on later.  
  
After some slightly awkward shuffling we settled on the benches in the sauna and I slowly relaxed in the heat, the dim lighting and the calm atmosphere, the silence only disturbed by a deep breath or the quiet rustling of fabric every now and then. I sat in a corner, my feet on the seat, knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting on them, eyes closed. I had been nervous as hell when we entered the room, but this was all familiar now and I began to feel like I felt in any other sauna. With the first drops of sweat slowly trickling down my back and legs, I decided to dare take a look around. I slowly lifted my head and blinked a few times before i let my gaze roam across the room. The two men were lying across from me, looking deeply relaxed. Ben was on his back, a small towel draped over him to keep his modesty, one of his forearms covering his eyes. His chest was rising and falling slowly, and he looked like he was almost asleep. Tom on the other hand was lying on his front on the top bench, his head rested on his forearms, and my gaze was inescapably drawn to his glorious butt which was located almost directly underneath one of the lamps and bathed in soft, golden light. I shook myself out of my staring and moved as quietly as possible to lie down as well, mimicking Tom's position. When a soft, melodic chime let us know that we'd been sweating for 20 minutes, we all came back from a sleepy haze and looked at each other, grinning shyly.  
"So, who's the wimp who runs to the shower first?" Tom joked.  
"Shower?" My expression must have added to my incredulous tone of voice, because the two men were quite baffled, Ben starting to explain, "Yeah, you know, cooling off afterwards and all… like you do it?"  
I chuckled. "Yes, but you know, you are in Norway, out in the wild, have a beautiful and crystal clear creek running right next to your cabin and a backdoor right over there" I pointed towards the door next to the shower, leading outside, "and you must have noticed the buckets stacked next to it? We don't need a shower!"  
"Really?" Tom exclaimed and even in the dim of the sauna I saw the faces of the two men light up with glee.  
"Sure! That's how it's done around here - unless it's winter, then you just roll around in the snow afterwards!" I grinned at the two men as I gathered my towel to my front while getting up and exited the sauna to wait for the two men in the small anteroom. When they finally emerged I had temporarily wrapped my towel around me and had gathered three buckets for us to use. We stepped outside through the door and when we stood on the small porch Ben asked hesitantly, "How cold exactly is the water?"  
  
"Cold enough!" I dropped my towel, grabbed a bucket and ran laughing towards the creek, skipping stony patches and mud, and when my feet and calves connected with the cold water I let out a soft sigh and stood still for some moments. This is life. I bent down, filled the bucket and lifted it high over my head. Bending my head backwards, I poured all of the water over me, relished the feeling of it splashing into my face, the cold rivulets caressing my shoulders and breasts, my skin tingling at the icy touch, erupting in goosebumps all over my body. My nipples tightened at the sensations and I only came back to reality hearing a soft groan some feet next to me. Oh my god! I just put my self completely on display for Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch! How EMBARRASSING! I turned towards the noise, already feeling my cheeks heat up, only to meet Tom's wide-eyed gaze. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, standing in the middle of the creek, bucket in hand, cheeks reddened and his cock… he emptied the bucket down the front of his body and I watched him flinch as the water hit his lower regions, making his beginning hard-on wither significantly. Tearing my gaze away - I wonder if there is a possibility to die of blushing - I caught sight of Benedict, who was just turning away from me, his hands protectively shielding his midsection. Seeing that, my perception of the situation slowly changed into "I'm a goddess, they both got a boner because of me!" and I did the only thing I was capable of in my muddled state of mind. I giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Guys, oh my god, guys, I'm so sorry!" with relief I realized that both men had joined me in my laughter. "I tend to loose myself a little when showering after sauna. The ice water just gives me a kick, it's so reviving! Sorry, I should have behaved more decently!"  
  
"Oh, it's quite all right!" Tom had the cheek to actually wink at me.  
  
I bent down to fill the bucket again and doused my arms and legs, this time really caring about making it look like some boring routine and not like a scene out of flashdance.  
  
When we were all done and cooled off by the water, we walked into the house again. Inside, I told the men that I needed to take care of my hair and sent them off to the living room, while I went to retrieve some conditioner from my bag and quickly stepped into the shower. I was still slightly flushed and a little embarrassed about having let myself go that much in front of the two actors and therefore having caused maybe a little inappropriate bodily reactions of both men. I made quick work, just smothered some product into the lengths of my hair and let it settle a bit. I didn't lie when I said I would need it, although it was quite straight, my hair could be a real disaster if not cared for properly. After I rinsed and dried myself I cuddled into the oversized fluffy grandma-bathrobe I found in the bathroom closet of my aunt and finally walked towards the living room.  
In the doorway I stopped short and had to keep myself from gasping at the sight of the two men. They sat in their robes on the sofa, facing the fireplace, both slid down a little in their seat and Benedict was resting his head at the other man's shoulder, while Tom was playing leisurely with his friend's hair. They both seemed so familiar with each other, like they had already cuddled together many times like that.This almost looks like more than a close friendship! Tom must have noticed my slack-jawed expression because he winked at me and extended his free arm invitingly for me to sit on his other side. I raised my eyebrows inquiringly and sat down next to him. As soon as i hit the couch, his arm was around my shoulder, pulling me close to his chest and shoulders and only lightening his grip when I relaxed against him.  
"Is this alright with you?" Tom asked softly, his long fingers outlining the pastel floral pattern of the robe on my shoulder.  
"Sure", I almost sighed, sagging further into his solid body.  
"Nice robe." Benedict piped up from the other side of our shared human pillow.  
I chuckled softly, thinking of the overall print of roses and carnations in soft purple and mauve and the fact that the gown was at least two sizes too big. "Not mine."  
"Guessed so." I could hear the mirth in his voice.  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence where we just sat and watched the fire, I noticed Tom nuzzle Ben's head affectionately and the question was out of my mouth before my brain put a filter on. "So… you two are a 'thing' then?"  
After a short pause where my brain had time to catch up and I was just beginning to worry if I had put my foot in my mouth, I felt the younger man chuckle silently under my head.  
"Not really. More like really good and close friends who trust each other completely and are there for one another in times of need."  
Ben's mumbled "And Tom's a really good kisser." Made me draw in my breath sharp enough for both men to hear, and it again elicited a quiet giggle from the taller man.  
"Great, make me drown in sexual frustration with that image in my head now." I groaned lowly.  
Again with that giggle. Were they making fun of me? But the next words spoken by Tom in that low, seductive growl made me drop that thought as fast as it occurred me.  
"Oh, really? So, what if you wouldn't have to be frustrated at the end of the night? How did you call it? A great way to clear your mind? And I guess we both are more likely part of your target group than the men you met on your night out in Oslo?"  
I felt myself getting hot while figuring out that this was indeed a proposal offering casual sex with a man an average woman like me normally only fantasizes about. Then I got frustrated about the thought that crossed my mind next, so I couldn't help uttering the next words.  
"Oh my god. Please don't make me choose between the two of you."  
The silence that followed was heavy with unspoken fantasies, and when Ben finally broke it, it was only a whisper, laden with lustful promises.  
"What if you don't have to choose?"  
With that words I sat up straight to look at the two men who were apparently offering themselves to me, and in their eyes and faces, lit by the soft light of the fire, I saw a multitude of emotions rushing through. Arousal was one of them, appreciation of me and my body, but also fear to maybe have misread me completely. The intensity in their beautiful eyes let me read them like open books for some seconds, before they both settled for an expectant gaze in my direction.  
I gulped audibly. That was so out of my depths by now, but why should I even think about refusing their offer? They were both public persons, they couldn't risk their reputation by doing things to me I didn't want.   
"You said you two trust each other completely. What makes you trust me, to offer me such an experience?"  
Ben met my eyes and the honesty in the look he gave me almost unsettled me. "You know, you seem quite trustworthy. Given the experiences we made during all the years in our professional life, we both are quite good at reading people. You look like an honest person and we trust you to keep, whatever is going to happen this night, behind closed doors."  
"And even if you decide to tell the whole internet", Tom interjected, "as you have no photographic evidence of you and us in any compromising positions, your story will most likely be only considered as another saucy piece of - how do they call it? - 'fanfiction'"  
"Do you two do this often?" This sounded to me like a well prepared game now and the part of my brain still working pleaded with me to run for the hills and questioned my sanity.  
Tom sighed and looked a little sheepish now. "Not nearly as often as you might believe now. But you're not the first, no. When none of us is in a serious relationship we sometimes go out together to find a woman willing to share a fulfilling night with both of us. It's just, you have to tread carefully these days, and with each not-so-good experience you make, you prepare yourself a little better and think a little more of the outcome. So, if we propose this night to you, it's not because 'we do this often', but because even though we got more and more suspicious through the years, we still trust you enough to offer it. Be assured that we don't intent to 'use' you in any way you don't want us to. Do you trust us?"  
"Yes." I sighed. "Yes, I think I really do."  
"Then let us take care of you tonight."  
  
With that, Tom gently cupped my cheek with one of his hands and drew me in for a gentle kiss. He let out a low, guttural moan when I responded eagerly and moved my hands to his neck and his shoulders. His tongue slipped past my lips and he slowly pushed my robe off my shoulder to make contact to my bare skin. The rustling of fabric made me open my eyes and look over to Benedict, who had shed his robe now and sat on the sofa stark naked, watching Tom and me making out with a heated gaze. His cock was already stirring to life and the sight of it made heat pool in my stomach and added to the wetness already gathering in my core. I withdrew my lips from Tom's and met his wide-eyed stare with my own eyes. With slightly shaking hands I opened first the belt of my own bathrobe and then untied his, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it slip next to him on the seat.  
Tom made me stand, and standing up my already halfway shed robe fell to the floor. He pulled me to him, let me straddle one of his legs and I smirked at his stunned expression when he felt my damp pussy making contact with his skin. Feeling bold, I dove in and licked his beautiful chest, teasing the small tuft of chest hair and kissing one of his nipples. He growled and nuzzled my neck before grabbing my breasts with both hands and kneading them reverently.  
"I still have the image of your beautiful tits in my mind, bathed in ice cold water and moonlight. That was the last straw I needed to be convinced that we should try to get you to fuck us tonight" Tom mumbled into my shoulder, his words and his hot breath on my skin made me shiver with anticipation. I felt the sofa shift with Ben's weight settling down next to me and his hands joining Tom's on my body, the sensation of two men caressing me at the same time almost making me dizzy. "You know", the older actor whispered to me, "I'm beginning to believe the saying that a woman is most beautiful after the sauna. Your flushed skin and shining eyes made me wonder how you might look after we brought you to orgasm together." Another shiver with which my body betrayed my arousal to both men.  
I was breathing heavily now, lying halfway on top of Tom, rubbing my cunt almost shamelessly against his muscular thigh and letting escape a low moan when I saw Ben lean over and capture his friend's lips in a sensual kiss. I felt like I almost could come undone just watching them. Benedict then pushed himself up on his knee and right arm and began stroking my back and ass with his other hand. I again shuddered involuntarily when one of his long fingers moved tentatively between my cheeks and turned my butt a little towards him to show him I had no inhibitions against anal teasing. His responding groan was otherworldly and feeling Tom's cock twitch against my hip, I knew he too liked the way things were developing, even before I locked eyes with him and got lost in his dark stare. He pulled me down into an urgent kiss, it was messy and hot, I couldn't concentrate on every sensation as Ben was now circling around my hole with a single finger, every now and then dipping the tip inside the tight pucker. I pulled away from Tom, panting and trying to catch my breath. "Lube? You brought lube with you?" I fought with my overstimulated brain for getting out complete sentences. "I think… I think I want to feel both of you… inside me."  
  
The noise one of the men - or both? - made at my proposition resonated in my core more than I heard it. The older one jumped up and left for the bedroom, while Tom pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his thighs, his cock, hard and swollen, captured between our bellies. He was humping against me, the base of his length rubbing against my clit, while massaging my breasts and nibbling on my earlobe. As I felt my first orgasm approach like an avalanche he suddenly stopped. "No no no. We don't want Ben to miss out on something, do we?" I tried to give him a death stare then, but the look he gave me was positively devastating and made my insides melt with arousal. By the time Ben came back from the other room, a strip of condoms in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other, I was trembling with need, Tom keeping me on the brink with tiny movements of his cock against my bud, my gaze locked with his, his pupils so dilated that I almost couldn't see what colour his eyes were. As he heard his friend approach, he moved his eyes away from me, and by the look on his face I knew he was having a silent conversation with the other man. At a slight nod of Tom's head, I felt Ben moving up behind me, standing over Toms legs and pressing his erection to the cleft between my ass cheeks. Tom gently pushed me into a sitting position, his hands moving down to my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh, as Benedict pulled me flush against his broad chest, his hands kneading my breasts. I gasped when Tom started moving again, rubbing against me at a punishing pace. I just had the time to admire their restraint, they both felt achingly hard by now and I could tell by the little beads of sweat forming at Tom's temple that he was holding back his own orgasm as well. I saw his gaze flicker to Ben's again and the next instant I felt his hot breath against my ear. "Come for us, kitten. Now." That was all it took. I was spiraling up, up, and then falling, coming undone with a hoarse cry, Ben holding my body to him, moving me gently against Tom and himself to draw out my orgasm until I finally sagged against Tom with a content sigh.   
  
When I got my senses back, the man underneath me gently pushed me away from his throbbing sex and placed me lying sideways on the couch. "I just need a moment, or it will be over too soon for my liking." He said with a wink and took a deep, trembling breath. Ben took over, the fingers of one hand already coated in lube, and began preparing me. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes the moment the second finger stretched my hole. His other hand was circling my waist and gently stroking around my wet folds, every now and then teasing the bud of nerves that sent jolts of arousal through my veins. I lost every sense of time and as another pair of hands began stroking my body again I was floating in a cloud of lust. I only opened my eyes again when I felt Ben withdrawing his fingers and heard a whispered "Condoms!" from one of them. I took in the sight of the two men next to me, Tom bending over to retrieve the foil packages from the floor, Ben sitting next to me, wiping his hand on one of the discarded robes and letting his beautiful eyes roam over my flushed naked body. Tom tossed one condom to Ben and opened another one with his hands and teeth, grinning lasciviously at me. I couldn't help but watch him sheathing his cock with it, stroking a few times with nimble fingers before he beckoned me over with a quick shake of his head. I straddled him again, this time aligning myself with him and slowly sinking down on his thick length. I heard the bottle of lube close with a soft click and as I finally sat down in Tom's lap, Ben appeared in the corner of my eyes, condom already put on and glistening with lube, but before he lined up behind me, he bent his head down to me and kissed me, slowly, sensually, reassuring. His plump lips felt so different to Tom's thin ones, yet I couldn't make myself choose which one I liked better. He pulled away and moved behind me, all the while placing butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulders. Tom began pumping slowly in and out of me, setting a languid pace to help me accommodate to his girth before Ben entered my other entrance. I felt two lube-coated fingers spreading my cheeks and entering my asshole again, and moaned at the sensations inflicted on me by the two men. Ben shuddered at the next movement of Tom in me, groaning with arousal. "God, Tom! I feel you moving in her…" The deep timbre in his voice made my pussy get even wetter and Tom pushed me up and almost off of him before he thrust into me with a vengeance that had both Ben and me gasping.  
  
It took two more hard thrusts of Tom before I couldn't wait any longer. "Ben! Ben, oh god I need your cock in me!" He immediately withdrew his fingers and Tom stilled to let his friend align with my rear. When the blunt head penetrated me and he slowly pushed in to the hilt, the three of us moaned in unison and we didn't move for some seconds to adjust to the multitude of sensations hitting our cores. Benedict then started pumping in and out of me with slow, long thrusts, making me sigh and Tom tremble underneath me. He must have been really close when the two brought me to completion the first time, and by the look on his face he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. His brow furrowed in concentration and he clenched his teeth and the sight alone made heat pool in my belly. He started thrusting upwards, short, strong strokes, quicker but the rhythm matching to Ben's. I groaned and felt a string of profanities tumble from my lips as I was fucked into oblivion by these two gorgeous men. When I felt Tom's grip on my upper arms tighten and his thrusts become a little more frenzied, I locked my gaze with his to see something between utter lust and desperation. "Let go, Tom. It's all right." My whispered words pushed him over the edge, I felt his hips jerk involuntarily as he spilled into the condom and he roughly pulled my head down into a feverish kiss. He then replaced his cock with three of his fingers and began pumping in and out and rubbing my clit with his thumb furiously. Ben reacted and picked up speed and force and I had to steady myself with one hand against the backrest of the sofa to meet his thrusts. The onslaught of sensations soon had me on the edge again and Ben seemed to feel that I was close because he pinched my nipples and bit down on my shoulder, making me scream out my pleasure as I came the second time. My walls clenched around Tom's fingers who groaned in delight and the tightening of my asshole made Ben shout out and he too came with force, pounding into me erratically. I shuddered with sensory overload and clenched my thighs around Tom's hand to still his movements, and Ben slowly pulled out with a sigh. The men shortly withdrew from me to dispose of the condoms and then snuggled back to me on the sofa where we lay in a tangled heap of limbs just relishing the skin on skin contact and regaining our breaths.  
  
When I felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep, I slowly lifted my head and asked for the time. Tom began fishing lazily for his mobile phone on the small table next to the armrest and retrieved the item. We all were a little shocked that so much time had passed, it was already quarter to one at night, neither of us expected it to be that late. "I should go." I stated with a sigh. "No, why don't you stay the night? The bed's big enough for three." Ben mumbled sleepily into my shoulder. "I'd love to. But I have to remove my contacts, my eyes will be killing me tomorrow if I don't. And I want to leave not too late for home, Monday's a work day for me again." I swear I saw Tom pouting when I mentioned leaving the next day and he made sure I promised to say good bye to them before driving back to Oslo.  
  
I drove back to my cabin, glad that I took the car this time, and upon arriving, I just put off my shoes, discarded my clothes on the bedroom floor and crawled under the sheets. I felt utterly sated but also quite exhausted and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
When I woke the next day the sun was already high in the sky, shining through my bedroom window. I glanced at my watch and crawled reluctantly out of my bed, wincing at the delicious soreness I felt. I still couldn't fully wrap my mind around last night's events, and hadn't it been for the slight ache in my limbs and my core, I might have thought it had all been a very pleasant dream. I went to the bathroom still half asleep, brushed my teeth and halfheartedly pulled my hair back into a ponytail to get it out of the way. Then I made a quick breakfast and finally felt more alive after downing my second cup of coffee.   
  
When I had packed all my stuff and opened the front door to get the first load to my car, I noticed a small note under a pebble on the doormat.  
'Don't you dare to drive home without saying goodbye! xo T&B'  
I smiled and picked up the slip of paper to put it in my wallet - that was going to be my only keepsake of an incredible weekend. True to my promise I never took any pictures, even of the harmless kind. After some minutes my car was packed and I took a last walk through the cabin to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. With a sigh I got in the car and started the engine. The last two days - and nights - made me feel like a different person living in another world, and I was reluctant to let myself slip back into my daily routine at work.  
I arrived at John's and Stine's cabin to see Tom emerging from the back of the house, carrying a large crate with firewood. Seeing my car, he put the basket down and walked towards it, opening my door after i cut the engine off, so I could get out.  
"I'm really glad you came by one last time! It's been a pleasure!"  
That said, he pulled me into a hug, nearly folding his tall frame around me, and I felt enveloped in care and warmth. My breath caught when he placed a gentle kiss on top of my head and when he released me with a soft smile I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears. He must have noticed because his face fell and he gripped my shoulders worriedly.  
"You don't regret last night, do you?"  
I had to chuckle incredulously at that. "What? No, oh my god, no! That was the best sex I had… like - ever! No. It's just, it seems I was more in need of a good hug than I thought." I wiped an errand tear from my cheek and looked to the floor, embarrassed. These few seconds of closeness made me realise how cold and distant my relationship to my ex had become, weeks and months before the breakup. Thinking back I wondered why I didn't notice.  
"Oh no, come here!" Tom pulled me to his chest again and just held me for a while, until my breathing evened out and I didn't feel the urge to start crying any more. He led me to the house with his arm around my shoulder, where Benedict, too, said goodbye with a warm embrace.  
  
The drive home went by in what felt like no time at all, and when I finally was settled on my comfy little loveseat in my flat, a cup with hot chocolate in my hand and the slightly crumpled scrap of paper with the handwritten note from Tom on the side table, I shook my head at myself. This weekend had been perfection, and still, the two men were right - nobody would think my story was true if I told it. I sighed, smiling, and booted my laptop up to browse tumblr for a while. Yes, I believe I'm back in real live now.  
  
THE END


End file.
